


under the night sky

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Arthur Morgan, not sure what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A night between Arthur and Charles, without any of the worries typically plaguing them.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	under the night sky

It was like inferno mobilised when they kissed under the night sky.

The heat between their ribs, burning through their cores as they kissed as hard as they fought, like love was a fight they could never win. It was force, pressure, and intention, poured into an act so simple in theory yet so complex in execution. They kissed like a thunderstorm, crashing against the sky and capable of destroying everything in it’s path.

With every bite of the lip, every suck of the tongue, every swallowed moan, it was like a furnace spitting flames with every crank of a lever. Their hands roamed with something akin to wanderlust, unable to stay in one place for too long and finding another area of skin to reverently explore. The callouses of their palms rubbed against muscled skin, too intentional to be anything but loving.

“Please,” Arthur whispered, lips bruised and shiny with spit as he panted the word out. His hands stilled around Charles’ waist, thick fingers pressing into softer, pudgier skin there almost pleadingly.

Charles could never deny him this. Never in a hundred years or a hundred lifetimes. So, he didn’t.

Neither were new to the concept of fucking, of a good romp under the darkened sky with only God and the trees as witness, but lovemaking was something else entirely. Where fucking was for the simple need to satisfy the curl of arousal at the pits of their stomachs, lovemaking involved— well, love. It involved an arousal and eroticism that was so deeply intwined in love and affection that it didn’t matter on how they went about it, who came and who didn’t, who was giving and who was receiving; it was primarily about love, making everything else secondary.

They told each other so, after they made love, in that easy way they told each other anything.

“I love you,” Arthur sighed into Charles’ mouth, spent as satisfaction curled around his bones and weighed him down dozingly. The cold midnight breeze blew against his ass and between his thighs almost uncomfortably, had it not been for the human furnace that was his lover, staring back at him with the same lovesick expression Arthur knew he’d been sporting the whole time.

“I love you, too,” Charles whispered back, hair a tangled mess from how hard Arthur had gripped the strands and legs still slightly trembling from the force of his climax. Arthur snickered quietly with something that seemed like glee, pressing butterfly kisses against Charles’ face.

“This is gonna get gross in a bit,” Arthur told him, gesturing in between his legs. Charles hummed his response, both of them generally uncaring from how loose-limbed and content they were. Still, he reached behind him for any cloth to wipe them both down. “Hey, that’s my shirt!”

“You have others,” He told him lightly, wiping his still-wet and already pruning fingers on the striped overshirt. Arthur seemed to be affected by the gesture, cheeks tinting red bashfully as he scratched at the hair leading down to his mound. “Roll over?”

He made quick work of cleaning Arthur’s behind up, tossing the defiled shirt to the side to be cleaned later. Charles rolled over to his side then, Arthur coming up right behind him and pressing his chest against Charles’ back, arms coming up to hug his broad chest. The inferno from before had died down into the flickers of candlelight, soothed into a small, supporting spark.

“You stop massaging me like that or I’ll have to go relieve myself,” Charles burred quietly, only half-joking as Arthur continued to press and rub against his pecs, occasionally brushing against the perked nubs. Arthur chuckled from behind him, a sweet, dry sound that still does wonders to Charles’ heartbeat.

“You sayin’ I can’t go for round two?” Arthur challenged, one hand travelling down lower to rest on Charles’s soft middle; a promise.

“Still got some in you, old man?”

That earned him an indignant huff and sputter, splitting a grin across his face that turned into a half-formed groan at the hand now curling around his ever-interested arousal. “‘Old man,’” Arthur muttered, hand already slowly moving up and down his thickening length, “Not even five— I’ll  show you old, Charles Smith.”

Craning his head to look at Arthur, Charles laughed breathily at his expression of faked annoyance, before kissing him as sweetly as any man in love could.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never heard of a plot before
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://pouringforthoil.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/itsamemikael/)


End file.
